yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood dance: Sadow Yatsumaru vs Haizo Aoi
Meeting After despositing the souls at his cave-like home, Sadow sets out for another Bounty. On his walk He sees a short, white skinned Human. Apparently Albino. He is wearing a Kimono and a Straw hat. Sadow grins revealing fangs. "And who might you be?" Haizo looks around cluelessly, looking for the source of the voice. "Um...Hello..?" Haizo said aloud. Eventualy he sees Sadow "Oh. Um.. Hi. I'm Aoi Haizo." Haizo said casualy. Sadow looks confusingly at him. "Your nearing a territory best not to enter. I suggest you turn back now, boy." Haizo squints his eyes comicly at Sadow, then turns back and continues walking "Just passing through~" He said in a singsong voice. Sadow draws his guns. "I insist." Haizo pretends not to notice. "Its quite alright. Thanks for letting me pass!" Haizo says as he walks further. He placed his hand on Saitatsu , his sword, to get ready for what he was expecting. Sadow turns and fires both his guns at Haizo. Haizo merely jumps to avoid the bullets. "Geez.. if you wanted to fight, you could've asked." Haizo said as he drew his blade. Sadow smiles up at him. "Finally, a fight!" He points his guns at Haizo while he's in midari and fires. Haizo jumps, throws his blade down into the ground so its pointing handle up, and lands on it on his toes. " Firing your gun rapidly is pointless." "Oh? It seems you have good dodging skills. But some things you CANNOT DODGE!" Immediately clones of Sadow surround Haizo and fire in quick procession at him. Haizo jumps slightly in mid-air. "you're right I cant dodge everything, but.." Haizopicks saitatsu up with his feet, and slices one bullet while bringing it to his hands. Haizo gets a tiny boost up again, ans spins. Saitatsu slices the bullets in half as tehy all near Haizo. "..but who said i had to dodge?" The Sadow clones all spray the air with bullets. Haizo smirked. "Well then.." Haizobut his own wist, causing his blood to spill. "Soak Reality and Illusion in your almightly ocean, Arushen!" Haizo said as the bullets became water droplets. A symbol began to glow on Haizo's stomach. Sadow zooms in on the mark with his Sunglasses. "What the h***?" Haizo smiles. "Hm..one of Ten." Haizo says cheerfuly. "Those high-tec sunglasses of yours wont tell you anything either". Sadow grins madly. "Then it looks as if I'll have to kill you the fun way..." He creates Shadow blades out of thin air that soar up toward Haizo. The blades direct away from Haizo and stab into Sadow. "You're right. This is fun!" Haizo said mockingly. The blades are absorbed slowly into Sadow's body. All the while he smiles madly at Haizo. "I havent had fun like this in ages! What did you say your name was?" Haizo stared comicly at the man. "Geez, this dude is a nutjob...." Haizo thought to himself. "Haizo Aoi." Haizo smiled. "Just a mere human traveler." "A human? With this skill?!" The blades start to protrude from his torso, while Sadow's eyes glow red. "May the light of day be lost for you, Haizo Aoi!" He fires them at him with lightning speed and perfect accuracy. The symbol on Haizo's stomach glowed again, and the blades passed through his body. "Whats wrong? Got something aganst humans?" Haizo asked as he looked at Sadow, whose red eyes glowed in the scorching sunlight. "They are my prey!" He leaps up at Haizo and his arm turns into a giant shadow axe. He raises it and lets it fall on Haizo. "Prey?" Haizo 's symbol remains vivid, and the axe passes through like the blades did. Sadow lands and slams his palm on the ground. Immediately both are trapped in a dark square prison. Whenever Haizo getts near the wall spikes protrude, making sure they remain where they are. "aww...well, looks like thats it for Arushen's power.." Haizo said . The symbol on his stomach glowed onelast time, ans enveloped evrything in a blinding white light. When both could see again, they were back on the street; Haizo was standing on his blade struck in the ground, and Sadow was back where he was originaly in mid-air. "Remember when i caled Upon Arushen with that command? Well, Arushen is the Tatsukami of illusions, meaning that he is an illusion demon. Everything we did afetr that command was just fake; an illusiion. now we are back where we started." Haizo said casualy. Sadow snarls. "Stop hiding through your cheap tricks and fight me, you cowardly insect!" Haizo smiled. "Ah~ Have i hit a nerve, Demon ?" Haizo asked cheerfuly. Sadow removes his sunglasses and puts them in his pocket. He turns to Haizo with a death glare and glowing red eyes. "I swear on my immortal blood I will kill you Haizo Aoi..." Black spikes quickly raise from the ground under Haizo. Haizo jumps and merely stands on the tallest spike. "You'll kill me? Well, it seems ive seen most of your arsenal, whikle all you've seen is my illusion trick. I havent even attacked yet, and it seems you're having a hard time. Is the almighty demon bounty hunter, Sadow Yatsumaru, going to lose to me, a simple Human?" Haizo asked Sadow in a somewhat serious, somewhat mocking way. "Then please, demonstrate your power. Kill me." He holds his arms out and ready for attack. "Im not you. I dont enjoy killing others." Haizo said as he turned his back and got off the black spike. He grabbed Saitatsu, sheathed it, and began his walk back as he was originaly. "If you wish to cease the battle, then very well.." Haizo said. "What will you do now, Sadow?" ''Haizo thought as he slowed his walk.'' Sadow watches as he starts to leave. His teeth clench and so do his fists. "We'll meet again, Human boy. But for now, allow me to part with this one gift..." He tosses a black ball at his back and it sticks to it. It turns into some sort of slime and slides it's way toward his sword and attaches itself to it's handle, making it turn Black and Grey. Sadow disappears into black flames while laughing maniacally. "Hm??" Haizo looks at Saitatsu's handle. The vibrant forest green color had faded to a dull black and grey. Haizo looked at it for a little while, then turned. "What is thi.." But Sadow has left already. Haizo frowned. "Well, besides the demonic felling i get from it, nothing weird about it.. " Haizo said to himself as he continued his walk. Sadow's malicious laughter still echoed through the street, until it faded into nothingness. Battle Result: Draw / to be continued Category:Fanon